1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spiral spring toy with a pulling string which includes a driving spiral spring charged by pulling the pulling string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application 02-17192 is an example of a conventional spiral spring toy with the pulling string. The toy described in the Japanese Application has a driving spiral spring which is charged by pulling the pulling string. Various motions of the toy are thereafter actuated by the energy charged in the driving spiral spring.
However, in the above-described conventional spiral spring toy with a pulling string, the string which has been pulled to charge the driving spiral spring is gradually wound up onto a pulley by virtue of a restoration force of the driving spiral spring. Therefore, the following problems were encountered.
An unexpected dangerous condition could occur if the spiral spring toy with the string is installed on a crib, for example, and one who is other than a baby charges the driving spiral spring by pulling the string to therefore cause the toy to move in its predetermined motion, or play its music. When a conventional toy is used in this manner, the string could become entangled with a part of the baby's body when the string is rewound onto the pulley. On the other hand, shortening the length of the string to avoid this danger reduces the charge amount and, as a result, the operating time of the toy is undesirably reduced by a corresponding amount.
Moreover, if the spiral spring toy with a pulling string is hung from the ceiling, while the string is being rewound onto the pulley, the string is suspended, thus becoming an obstruction when someone passes closely, detracting from the appearance of the toy.
Furthermore, if the spiral spring toy with a pulling string is embodied as a walking toy or a travelling toy, the toy walks or travels while dragging the string. Here too, the string detracts from the appearance.